1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates in general to the formation of water sculptures, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a flowing body of water on an inclined surface to produce simulated wave shapes for aesthetic purposes such as for water fountains, water sculptures and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of using water to create shapes of aesthetic beauty can broadly be categorized in the field of water sculpture. Examples of water sculpture can be seen in water fountains, water geysers and man-made or simulated rivers and waterfalls. These types of sculptures demonstrate numerous possibilities for creating different aesthetic water shapes. For instance, in the case of a man-made river, water can be shaped by being directed over and around various obstacles such as rocks. Water can also be made to fall from heights, as in waterfalls and fountains. Certain fountains may employ streams of water projecting upward or outward at different velocities, angles and volumes to create unique and appealing shapes, configurations or patterns.
Despite the many approaches to forming water sculptures, there have been relatively few attempts to create realistic-looking wave-like shapes or wave-forms. Of the several attempts that have been made, most have focused on natural propagating waves, i.e., waves that simulate conditions naturally found on beaches and elsewhere in the environment. Natural propagating wave simulation, however, is not ideal for the formation of water sculptures due to the need for a deep water source. Because water sculptures typically must operate in a limited amount of space using only limited amounts of water, deep water wave propagation would be inappropriate for many such sculptures. Further, the use of deep water creates problems of cost, size and capacity. Specifically, the reproduction of natural propagating waves in deep water requires expensive water containment and wave generating equipment.